


A little night walk

by Ceadia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-03 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceadia/pseuds/Ceadia
Summary: Obito brought up his courage and asked Rin out for a night walk while the team took a rest at a secluded lodge near a lake.





	A little night walk

**Author's Note:**

> 1st contribution of Drabbletober!  
Prompt which was given: A boat

„A night walk?“ Rin asked surprised, raising her eyebrows as she looked at the boy with the black spikey hair.  
„Yes, it's the best location! A secluded lodge on a misty lake. Time for spooky stuff!“ The young Uchiha jumped up and down with an excited smile. Privily he hoped some lone time with his female team mate and best friend. When the moonlight would lighten up the area and let the water surface of the lake sparkle… great!

„Sure! On the way I will come up with any spooky ideas I can imagine!“ Rin was a little bit too happy about the ‚spooky‘ part, but maybe the boy could take advantage to this. Maybe when she was scared about something outside, he could hold her and be her protector. Yes, this seemed like a good plan!  
So the teens silently sneaked out of the old lodge where the team was resting over night. A small gravel path led from the withered building to the lakes shore. The little damaged piers reminded that this was a fisherman's home – and no one lived here for a long time.   
Besides the fact that the place was withered it still had a soothing aura. The lake was surrounded by a lush forest whose leaves offered a wide spectrum of colours. To admit it was quite a cozy place of nature.

At least during the day. Everything looked different at night.   
The gravel walk made strange creaking noises under the feet of the teens and the path ahead led into a pitchblack darkness where somewhere deemed the lake. Obitos pace became slower when the light of the lamp hanging outside at the veranda didn't reach them anymore.   
„Come, Obito.“ the girl said cheerful, breaking the eerie silence of the night and grabbed his hand. Her hand was so soft and the warmth made the upcoming unsettledness disappear. To his easement the wind blew the clouds away so the moon dimmed the night in a silverish light, guiding their was towards the water whose surface was shimmering in the mystic light. Now the way down there wasn't as creepy as before and Obito increased his pace again, safely holding Rins hand. 

Down on the small wooden pier the lakes' beauty intensified. On the ground the moving water surface was sparkling like an ocean of stars while above their heads the real stars were sparkling at the starry sky. „Look, how beautiful!“ the girl with the hazelnut brown hair gushed over the scenery, her eyes trying to out-shine their environment. Obito couldn’t take his eyes of her while feeling his cheeks flushing. It was indeed beautiful. Much more beautiful than he could have imagine. The boy was happy that he brought up the courage and asked her out, disguised as a spooky night walk.

„Lakes like this one are really stuff for all kind of stories.“ The female said after the two teens decided to sit down at the small pier, looking in the others confused face. „Creepy stories! A lonely lodge at a dark misty lake! A place where people disappear in a mysterious way!“ she fantasized furthermore, followed by some giggles, added that she warned him about spooky stuff.  
„Imagine a place like this. What could have happen? Why is there no fisherman living here anymore?“ Rin stopped a moment to think about a story. „Well, once there could a family live here. Yes, a small family consist of a fisherman and his two sons. His poor wife passed away years ago, her ashes scattered in the lake because she loved this place so much. But as time passed by and his sons grew older, they wanted to leave this place to live in a more lively environment. The old fisherman didn't want to leave the small house and the lake as he felt like he would abandon his wife. He tried so hard to convince his sons to stay, but it was futile. In the end he was left all alone.“

The girl again took a break from her tale to invent the sequel. Seeing Obitos sad face made her laugh. „But this is horrible!“ the boy complained, whipped a tiny tear away from the corner of his eye, „The poor old man! He just wanted to stay together with his whole family!“ 

Rin nodded, took a deep breath before she continued in a low voice. „Sad, isn't it? The poor old man only wanted to live a simple life with his family, but was left alone by every dear person. All what his damaged heart could ease at least a little bit was to go outside with his boat to fish. This way he could be close to his wife. But one unlucky day the boat got a leakage and the man was in the middle of the lake, without anything to fix it. So all what he could do was trying to reach the shore as long as the boat could carry him. His fear rose as the boat sunk more and more. Even after all the years spent close to a watercourse he wasn't able to swim. All his crying for help was in vain since no one was around. So the old fisherman drowned in the place which he and his wife loved the most.“ 

Now she lowered her voice even more, almost whispering. Her expressions deadly serious.  
„Unfortunately his poor soul couldn't rest in peace and now he is roaming the lake at night to drag people on his boat to drown them in the middle of the lake so he and his wife are no longer alone.“

„Yikes!“ Obito flinched badly and a cold shower was running down his spin. This took an unexpected creepy turn! He laughed nervously. Everything was nice until now, but now…  
The dark soothing waters in front of them turned into a threatening liquid of darkness. The quiet rustling of the leaves in the wind became the hissing of a dangerous animal. Again a cold shower creeped up his spine, letting the boy shudder and the thought of not knowing what might came closer behind his back was unsettling. So he threw a glance back now and then. Additionally the weather wasn't as nice as before. Thick clouds blocked the moonlight and the lake was submerged in thin wafts of mist.

„A-aren't you cold, Rin?“ the young Uchiha asked with a lightly shaking voice, his growing fear revealing, „We should really go back to warm up. How about a tea or hot chocolate? Both sound really tempting, right? Also we should sleep enough so we will be fit for the mission tomorrow.“ With the progress of his blabbering, the unsettlment even grew larger. To his easement Rin agreed and both stood up, but the girl stopped in her movements midway as her eyes seemed to catch something on the lake. „Obito…“ she began terrified „Do you see this? You do see this, right?“ The boy followed her eyes. Out of the lake there was a faint light hidden in the fog which was slowly coming closer. The light came from a boat where a black silhouette was standing, holding something which looked like… a scythe?

„Aaah no!! The old fisherman is coming to get us!“ Obito screamed mortified, but dragged Rin behind him to protect her from this evil. His eyes followed every move of the creepy shadow, lurking in the dark as it slowly emerged from its misty coat. The young Uchiha prepared for the worst, but then…

„Kakashi?!“ Obito had to blink twice before he realized who he was seeing on the „ghost boat". It was just their third team member Kakashi with a fishing rod in his hand. Next to his feet was a big net full of carps and zanders which are more likely to catch during night time.


End file.
